the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Ocean
.]] The '''Global Ocean', also called Panthalassa, is a vast ocean of 200 million AD, when it is the world's only ocean, encircling a single continent, Pangaea II. Covering approximately 129,443,784 square miles, the Global Ocean is so large that, from space, some views would show the Earth as an entirely blue planet: its center lies 10,000 miles from the nearest coast. The waters of the Global Ocean are generally warm, and the lack of any landmasses other than Pangaea II has led to a constant equatorial gyre - an immense circulatory current which involves the whole ocean. This global current makes it easy for sea life to migrate, so most animal life in the Global Ocean is cosmopolitan. Climate The presence of a single continent means that the Global Ocean has an equatorial gyre, a single, immense current involving the whole ocean. The intense heating of the atmosphere at the equator draws in trade winds from the north and south, which converge and blow westwards along the equator: with no landmasses to block this current, it circles the entire globe, creating waves that can be up to 100' high. The water of the Global Ocean is generally warm, as a result of higher global temperatures and a brighter sun beatin down upon it. Because the predominant ocean currents run east to west and are not divided by continents, there is little water movement between north and south: the cold waters of the South Pole do not mix with the warm waters on the equator. As a result, there is a very steep temperature gradient between high and low latitudes. Global temperatures are still high enough to prevent the formation of ice caps at the poles. One dramatic result of the Global Ocean's equatorial gyre is the occurance of hypercanes, extreme hurricanes which are 50% stronger than those of the Human era, with 400-kilometer-per-hour winds. These violent storms occur because, with a single, warm ocean, further heated by the sun (which has brightened by 200 million AD), with a global current, the excess energy is transferred into the atmosphere, creating powerful storms. The equatorial gyre also means that the prevailing westerlies can travel across the entire Global Ocean, gathering massive amounts of moisutre, before encountering land. This means that the western coast of Pangaea II is far rainier that the region ever was before, and, with no mountain range to act as a windbreak, these conditions have created the Northern Forest. Life s are the most populous animals in the seas of 200 million AD.]] During the 100 million AD mass extinction, the lack of sunlight and increase in acidity killed off the plankton in surface waters, leading to a complete collapse in the oceanic food chain which wiped out most fish species. With many niches left open, a new group of animals rose up from the deep: silverswimmers, a clade of crustaceans. Immediately after the mass extinction, they developed the ability to reproduce while still in the larval form - neoteny - sidestepping the need to develop into slow, cumbersome adults. These new crustaceans quickly filled the niches left by fish and other marine animals, becoming filter-feeders, predators, and scavengers which live everywhere from the sea bed to the open ocean. Not all the fish went extinct, however. Sharks survived, and one species, the sharkopath, has become a social pack hunter, communicating by the use of bioluminescent signals. Sharkopaths work together to hunt the biggest animal in the ocean: the rainbow squid, a blue whale-sized squid with a highly developed colour-changing and camoflauge system. Another group of fish which survived the mass extinction dominate the ''skies above the Global Ocean, taking the place of the seabirds: these are the flish, ray-finned fishes which have evolved the capability to fly. Some are maritime predators, catching silverswimmers from above; others are filter-feeders, bobbing across the waves; pirates, stealing silverswimmers from other flish; and migratory predators, following silverswimmers for thousands of miles over the year. List of appearances Which is your favourite organism of the ? Common silverswimmer Ocean flish Rainbow squid Sharkopath *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x10. The Endless Desert (cameo) **1x11. The Global Ocean **1x12. Graveyard Desert **1x13. The Tentacled Forest (cameo) **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **06. Global Ocean **07. Rainshadow Desert **08. Northern Forest (cameo) *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x09. The Future Is Underground (mentioned) **1x19. Swimming With Slickribbons (mentioned) *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' *''The Future Is Wild VR'' References Navigation Category:Ecoregions Category:Ecoregions of 200 million AD Category:Oceans & seas Category:200 million AD